Starry Eyed
by FlamingPineapplez
Summary: AU - Fluff - Action - Mabel gets some demonic powers and shit get CRAZY - Post "Not what he Seems" - One of my Headcanons - Got it out of my system now -
Chapter 1:

I Trust you

"Grunkle Stan… I trust you." Mabel floats up. The portal starts to suck her towards it. "ahh- Whats happening?! Dipper!"

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled. He pushed against the wall and floated towards the button.

Mabel started to go into the portal, the right half of her body was already inside.

Dipper slammed the button.

The portal exploded and sent Mabel's body flying towards the wall, her back hitting the glass, breaking through and landing on the metal plate floor with the controls.

Stan, Dipper, and Soos, looked around dazed, there was a man's skeleton near where the portal used to be. Stan, in shock, stared at it in horror.

"Uhh-" Dipper moaned, until he remembered his sister. "Mabel!" He got up and ran towards where his sister landed.

He slid down next to her, scraping his knees. "Mabel!" He shook her. Hair came loose from her headband.

She coughed, "D-Dipper?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think. I feel weird though." She answered, sitting up.

"You're okay, thats whats important." Dipper smiled at Mabel.

Chapter 2:

Shampoo in my Eye

After Grunkle Stan explained the whose skeleton that was, the secret underground basement with a portal to who knows where, and all the secret IDs, Dipper figured out a way to erase the Government guys' memories using a radio and the memory erasing gun. Seemingly solving all their problems.

Later that night, Mabel was taking a shower, letting the nice warm water run through her hair, soothing her bruises, which were strangely starting to disappear quicker than they should have. Then her right eye started to sting, burn, like it was being injected with acid. The sight from that eye started to fade away. In panic, Mabel stumbled out of the tub. Running to the mirror. She took the hand away from her eye, and opened it to find it wasn't an eye anymore. More like a window into space. It was still shaped like an eye though, a sphere.

She reached up to touch it, but stopped, afraid. _This is a dream._ She thought, _I'll wake up any minute._

Mabel shut her eyes hard, for a few seconds. Sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and stood up again. Opening her eyes expecting to see her normal face. Instead she saw, whatever that was in the place of an eye. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god." She repeated. "What the hell... Okay okay, calm down, Mabel. Its fine its fine its fine."

All of the vision from her right eye was gone, black. It was going to be annoying seeing the tip of your nose all the time.

She decided that when she got out of the shower, she would wrap her hair up, and bend the towel so that it covered her eye, and figure it out from there.

Exiting the bathroom in her pajamas, she saw the clock, it read 11:26, Waddles was sleeping soundly on the foot of her bed. Dipper was already in bed, reading his book _The Sibling Brothers_. To her relief, he paid no attention to her.

"Night, Dipper." She said quickly, hopping on the bed facing the wall.

"Night." He replied, flipping a page.

 _I only have to wait until he falls asleep._ Mabel planned. She thought about what she would do once that happened. Then she noticed the dusty eyepatch wearing bird-fish in the corner of the room.

Chapter 3:

Eyepatch

At 12:30, Dipper started to get drowsy, he decided to go to bed.

Before getting up to execute her plans, Mabel decided to wait an extra 45 minutes to be sure he was sleeping. She turned over and whispered, "Dipper, you awake?"

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"Just checking." Mabel replied.

An hour later, Mabel whispered to her brother, "Dipper?"

He didn't reply.

She got up. And tiptoed down to Stan's Office. He had a drawer full of spare eyepatches. Mabel grabbed one and pulled it over her head, taking the towel off. Covering up her abnormality. She then tip toed back up the stairs to bed. She took the eyepatch off, hanging it on a stray screw in the wall with all her posters as a reminder. And set the towel on the floor. She stayed awake until she thought of a lie that would justify the eyepatch.

"Mabel? Mabel? Wake up. Who's my favorite Mabel?" She heard Dipper's voice saying.

Mabel was turned facing the wall, with the eyepatch. She opened both her eyes and quickly shutting them. "A few more minutes, Dipper. I'll be down in a sec, okay?" Mabel stated.

Dipper thought that her response wasn't as tired sounding as it should have been, but he let it slide. "Sure..." He went downstairs to the smell of Stancakes.

Mabel quickly pulled the eyepatch over her head as soon as Dipper was gone. "Phew. That was a close one. Eh, Waddles?" She pet her pig.

When Mabel made it downstairs into the kitchen, her stomach was in knots. She was thinking of what she should say, and would they believe her?

Stan was making bacon. Soos and Dipper were sitting at the table. Soos ate breakfast with them sometimes. They immediately noticed the eyepatch.

"Hey, kiddo, whats with the patch?" Stan asked.

"Oh, Um..." Mabel stuttered.

They all watched with raised eyebrows

"I thought it would be good for giftshop profit...?" She tried.

"Cool dawg." Soos answered.

"Haha! Atta girl! Taking after your Grunkle Stan." Stan replied.

Dipper studied Mabel. Not buying it.

Mabel noticed Dipper wasn't entirely convinced, so she sat next to Soos instead. She ate her breakfast quietly and carefully, keeping her head down.

Chapter 4:

Special Abilities

As the days progressed, Mabel noticed strange things happening around her.

 _If she closed her left eye and opened her right eye, she could see things she wanted to see, like what her friends were doing, or where Waddles was._

 _Objects levitated around her if she wasn't paying attention._

 _Tiny pink sparks often flared up in her hands when agitated._

 _Mabel could lift herself off the ground and fly when she felt like it._

 _Random things she wanted appeared out of thin air._

 _She could change physical properties of herself and other things. Mabel discovered this when she thought in the bathroom "Hey what if I had rainbow hair?"_

 _Mabel doesn't need to sleep. She just fakes it every night, and knits sweaters the entire time underneath the covers._

Dipper had his suspicions for why Mabel was acting strange, but he never actually saw anything. How her family or no one else noticed these things was a mystery, even with Mabel drifting farther and farther apart from everyone.

Eventually Mabel deicided that it was getting too hard to keep her powers under wraps. Did she tell her family? No. But did she decide to practice controling her powers? Yes.

Every day in the afternoon, Mabel along with Waddles, would go out deep into the forest in a clearing where all the sounds made there could not be heard by anyone. Only Waddles knew her secret.

Every day she got better and better at controling her abilities. Once she tested out flying, she went above the clouds, and kept soaring higher and higher. Until she was almost hit by an airplane. Then she tried doing things like, turning grass purple or making her arms super long, but the one thing Mabel couldn't do, was fix her stupid eye. So she was stuck with the eyepatch.

Dipper watched Mabel, working at the counter, showing tourists around. It wasn't until she stopped acting strange that what he was waiting for happened.

Chapter 5:

A Walk

Mabel was ringing someone up at the cash register. "Ugh, Dipper what are you doing? She's your sister. Its not like Mabel is some vampire. I can be paranoid. She's probably just PMSing or something..." The boy said to himself, he was about to turn away from the door way he was hiding behind when he spotted Mabel's elbow accidentally knock over a snow globe.

Mabel panicked. She threw her hand towards the floor and levitated the snow globe back up to the edge of the cash register.

Dipper gasped and quickly backed away from the doorway.

Mabel looked around. No one was there. "Phew." _If Dipper ever saw me he'd probably wanna study me or something._ She thought.

Meanwhile Dipper was quickly tiptoe-ing up to his room. He pulled out the Journal, desperately searching to justify what he just saw.

Mabel, however yelled out, "I'm going for my daily walk break with Waddles!" Loud enough for everyone in the shack to hear.

"Be back in an hour!" Stan shouted back.

Dipper looked out the triangle shaped window and saw Mabel strolling away with her pet pig. Except she wasn't walking down the road like she said she always was. She was going into the woods. He decided to follow his sister, if it was really her.

Dipper sprinted downstairs. "I'm going on Mabel's walk with her!"

"Wait, Kid!" By the time Stan called after him he was already out he door. "Darn kids..." he mumbled to himself.

Dipper ran into the woods, following Mabel's tracks. He looked around, eventually he saw one of Mabel's bright colored sweaters. He stopped running and slowly walked crouching, following the trail. Making sure not to be seen.

Mabel and Waddles reached the clearing. Dipper hid behind a thick bush.

"Oh, finally." Mabel levitated above the ground.

Dipper watched in disbelief.

She cracked her knuckles and stretched out her arms. "What should I practice today, Waddles?"

He oinked back.

"Flying? Oh thats a great idea! Flying is my favorite." She answered patronizingly before landing on the ground, only for a kickoff. Mabel shot straight up into the sky. It helped to stare at where she wanted to go. Up.

Dipper couldn't help standing up and stumbling out into the field. Mabel was quite high by the time he revealed himself.

At the sight of an outsider in their secret place, Waddles started squealing violently. The pig was a warning system for Mabel.

Mabel was just at the border of clouds. But at the sound of her pig in distress, Mabel halted to a stop. Looking down to find her brother trying to shush Waddles.

Nothing called to her more strongly than Waddles. If he wasn't there, then Mabel would have just flown off to hide. So she blasted down at full speed. Landing in between Dipper and Waddles, looking like a super hero when they jump from a really high place.

Mabel immediately tended to Waddles and calmed him. Trying to act like Dipper wasn't there.

"Mabel...?" Dipper quietly asked.

She had no other choice but to turn and face him. Mabel wore a grave face. "You scared him." Was all she could mutter out.

Dipper looked at his sister with fear. He was scared. It was obvious. Driven by fear, he picked up a stick from the ground, gripping it tightly. Holding it like you would a sword.

Mabel stared at him. She wasn't as scared as she was hurt. _He thinks I'm a monster._ "Dipper, just put the stick down." She stated, trying to calm him.

Mabel stepped forward. Dipper jumped back, holding the stick tigher and higher. "J-just stay back!"

She retreated back to where she was standing.

"Take off the eyepatch." He commanded.

"Dipper just let me-" Mabel tried,

"Take it off!" Dipper yelled again.

Mabel took a deep breath and pulled it off. She revealed her closed eye. "There its off. Happy now, Dipper?"

"Open your eye." He said.

"Its me, Dipper, its Mabel!" She attempted to avoid opening it.

He raised the stick higher. Ready to strike at any moment.

"I'm still your sister." Mabel told him, right before opening her right eye.

She revealed a dark sphere. A picture of space plastered onto her eyeball. Except it wasn't a picture, it was more like a mirror. Showing what was happening in the cosmos, a comet shot across a galaxy, stars were littered all around.

"Who-What are you?!" Dipper demanded. He raised the stick up to her neck.

"Its me, Dipper! Its your sister!" She replied back.

"Trust no one. Trust no one! Trust no one!" He repeated.

"Enough!" Mabel shrieked. She caused a wave that rolled through the air like water. The stick in Dipper's hands burnt up with Mabel's signature pink fire. Dipper fell down cowering before her.

Gravity seemed to effect everything but Mabel. She floated up into the air. Her tears floated away like they did with the portal. "Dipper, its still me. I-I'm just different now." She wiped away her tears.

Dipper wasn't afraid anymore. "Mabel?"

"I need to go." Mabel flew high into the sky. Faster than she ever had before.

"Wait!" Dipper yelled out. She was already gone. Waddles squealed for his owner. The eyepatch laid on the ground.

Something was calling Mabel up. Like it was this urge. It was something she needed to do. She couldn't bring Waddles. She didn't know why she just couldn't. Higher and higher the girl soared. Hair flailing behind her. Mabel just kept going, like when Forrest Gump kept running until he felt like it was right to stop. Thats what Mabel decided she would do.

Dipper kept calling into the sky.

Chapter 6:

Moon Trip

Mabel noticed the moon in the distance. How big it was. Behind her was the Earth. Was she in space? She tried to speak, but no sound came out. _But how am I still breathing?_ She thought. When she checked, and noticed she wasn't breathing. _How long has that been goin' on?_ Mabel asked herself. She noticed the moon once more. _C'mon I deserve a moon trip._ And the girl flew to the moon.

It was gray and barren, nothing but space, earth, and the Sun. It was peaceful and quiet, like her clearing used to be. As her feet touched the stone, tiny clouds of dust formed. Mabel played around with it. Trying to let go of her worries. She eventually got tired and dozed off resting on a crater.

Dipper called into the sky for hours, she didn't come back. He decided to go back to the shack to get help.

He burst in through the screen door into the gift shop. Wendy was at the cash register, Soos was restalking shirts. And Stan was painting some rocks gold. "Mabel!" He blurted out, attracting the attention of his friends and grunkle.

"Kid, where ya been? You've been gone for hours. And wheres your sister?" The old man said.

"She flew away!" Dipper exclaimed.

Everyone, even Stan raised an eyebrow. "Um, dood?" Soos said.

"I'm not lying! I followed her into the woods, then she blasted up! And Waddles was there and I know what I saw!" He shouted defensively.

"Okay, okay, yeesh. Where did you last see Mabel?"

Chapter 7:

Deal?

Mabel woke up, but she wasn't on the moon, she was in some rainbow bouncy house land.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in your mind!" Mabel heard a familiar voice exclaim.

Mabel turned around to find Bill Cipher, the evil triangle guy.

"You!" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, shooting star. Or should I say starry eyes?" Bill pointed to Mabel's eye.

"Ugh! What do you want?"

Bill scoffed. "I have to say, for a human you mastered your powers quite quickly."

"Huh?" Mabel asked.

"You see, shooting star, what happened to your eye there can be explained very easily. When you almost went into the portal, you almost went into _my_ dimension. But since pinetree shut it down before you did, you're stuck inbetween dimensions you're basically stuck in limbo. Giving you... how should I put it?" Bill transformed into the shape of a pyramid, trapping Mabel inside. Every wall was his face. " _Special abilities._ " He went back to a simple two-dimensional triangle.

"You didn't answer my question, _what do you want?_ " Mabel said.

"What do _I_ want? Or is it what do _you_ want?" Bill made a cup of tea appear, he crossed his legs. "Riddle me that." He took a long slow sip, using his eye as a mouth.

"Enough games." Mabel commanded.

"Oh, why everything is a game. The trick to winning is knowing. And I know what you want most." Bill bragged.

"Oh yeah? And whats that?" Mabel teased.

"To be normal. To not be thought of by your brother as _one of the monsters in his book._ " Bill took another sip of tea.

He knew he hit Mabel's achilles heel.

"So. Now that we've covered what you want. How bout we cover how you can achieve what you want?" Bill said, like a therapist. "If you can go into your Uncle's basement, you'll find a rift containment unit. And if you smash it, our worlds will be connected by a rift. Therefore removing your powers and your blind spot. And another therefore, winning back your brothers approval, with your old life."

Mabel looked up. "You mean, I can go back to the way I was? No more eyepatch?"

"Nope! Your brother and Uncle can spend the summer with you forever!" The triangle answered.

"Ok, I'll do it." Mabel told the demon.

"Great, lets shake on it!" Bill extended his hand.

"Any time you need me, just call my name!" He told her.

Mabel and Bill shook their hands, establishing the deal. A Mix of blue and pink flame exploded violently, a dangerous combo.

Mabel woke up from the trance she was in, her back hurt from lying awkwardly on the crater.

Chapter 8:

Dozed off

Waddles was waiting in the same spot Dipper left him in. Along with Mabel's eyepatch hidden in the grass.

"She was right over here!" Dipper exclaimed to Stan, Soos, and Wendy. "See?" He pointed at the patch of dirt, an oddity in the clearing full of grass. It had Mabel's footprints all over it.

Meanwhile Mabel was looking down at them through the clouds. She made an eyepatch appear on her eye, covering it up. She made it have a shooting star on it, so it would match her sweater. And no strap because it made her head hurt.

"Uh, Dipper, seriously its getting dark, wheres Mabel?" Wendy asked.

"I told you! She flew-"

"Oh hey guys." Mabel interrupted, coming into the clearing, from the thick forest.

Dipper was fixed on her.

"Where ya been?" Stan asked. Waddles ran to Mabel.

"Oh, while we were walking, Waddles must'a smelled a mushroom or something because he went running into the forest. I chased after him, but I lost him. While I was looking I guess I dozed off, I woke up on a tree stump." Mabel told them.

"Well we're glad you're safe." Stan said.

"B-bbut-" Dipper stuttered out.

"Oh yeah! Dipper told us some insane story about how you flew up into the sky n' stuff, dood." Soos stated.

Mabel shook her head, "Dipper, your imagination is getting out of-"

"Its true! You flew down, and you had the eyepatch on, then- Your eye! Mabel, take it off! Show them im not being crazy!" He commanded.

"Sorry, can't. When I was gluing the shooting star on, I accidentally got some glue around the edge of it. I guess its stuck to my face for a few days." She told them.

"What?" Dipper walked over to Mabel and attempted to take the eyepatch off. It wouldn't budge, a pink light glowed when he tried to pull.

"Ow! Hey!" Mabel pretended to be hurt, but she couldn't feel a thing. "See? Its stuck for a little while."

"Dipper, you're a cool dood, but this isn't cool, dood." Soos said.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked for backup.

"I... uh..." Wendy stuttered,

"Ugh!" Dipper stormed off, back to the shack.

Chapter 9:

Confessions and Control

When everyone got back to the shack, they were laughing from Mabel's jokes. While Dipper was already in bed, not sleeping, but sulking in anger.

Mabel snapped her fingers and she was changed into her pajamas. Not like Dipper was watching, he was facing the wall.

"Hey Dipdop?" Mabel walked over to his bed and gave him a few nudges. Mabel could see him lying there with his eyes barely open facing the wall, she didn't need to use her powers to know that. "I know you're awake." Mabel sat on his bed next to his back. "I know you're really mad, but you have to understand that it will all be okay soon. I just have to deal with some stuff..."

Dipper listened closer.

"...and I'm sorry I made you hate me." She got up and started to walk to her own bed.

Just as she took her first step, Dipper sat up and grabbed her hand. "Mabel, I could never hate you."

Mabel stayed where she was, listening for more.

"But you have to tell me whats going on." He said.

Mabel stayed where she was. Before she came to a decision, "...okay..." She turned around. Letting go of his hand. And pulled off the eyepatch, and opening her eye, revealing her biggest secret.

She looked down and rubbed her arm, embarrassed while her brother stared at her eye.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

"It all happened when the portal exploded in the basement, I was in the shower and my eye started to hurt, then I looked in the mirror and it was like this. Then after that I started getting um... special abilities." She stared at the floor.

Dipper restrained from trying to examine her, he didn't know how to react. So he just sat in silence.

Mabel couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. "Don't just sit there! Say something! I'm a monster I know it! Just have the guts to say it."

"I know I thought you were a monster earlier, but I thought you were like the shapeshifter or something. I'm really sorry about that." He apologized. "You're still my sister. But... Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

"I see the way you act with things you find from the Journal. You're constantly examining them, comparing them to the picture in the Journal. I didn't wanna be a monster in your book." She confessed.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way..." He apologized again.

"Well, goodnight broseph." Mabel started to float to bed. She stopped, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay." He said. "I don't mind."

"Yessssssss." Mabel said to herself, and continued to float into the blankets that she pulled back using a finger.

Dipper watched her do this, he asked, "So, uh, when you said _special abilities_ what exactly did you mean?"

"Oh, well, other than flying... umm I can move junk around with my finger." Mabel circulated her sheets around the room, spinning her finger in unison. "And I can set my hand on fire with _pink_ fire." She then set it on fire, Dipper flinched back. "Oh, and this..."

By the time she was done listing things, the room was a place of complete chaos. Objects were randomly floating around, Mabel's hair was made of rainbow sparkly fire. Waddles had stars for spots, which glittered. And there were multiple food items floating around also. Dipper was so overwhelmed he was hiding under the blankets. Her hands were in flames. It was like instinct.

She cackled, "Oh it just feels so good just to let it all out!" Mabel finally noticed Dipper quivering under his sheets, she stopped everything. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened. I just lost control, and I couldn't stop."

He looked out from under the blankets, inspecting the room. "Its, um, okay. Nothings broken."

"I'll be right back." Mabel opened the triangle shaped window.

"Where are you going? Its dark." He reasoned.

"I just need to go." Mabel was lured out of the room.

"Mabel!" Dipper got up and grabbed her leg before she could make it all the way out the window.

She turned and looked at him, "I need to _go._ "

"Where? Why?" He asked, struggling to keep his grip.

"I need to figure some stuff out." Mabel replied.

"You can figure stuff out here." Dipper said.

"No I can't!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Don't leave again!" He yelled at her.

Mabel stopped pulling. She floated down to him.

"When you left earlier today, I thought you weren't coming back." He confessed.

"Oh, Dipper..." Mabel couldn't lie anymore in a single day. "I can't lie, my plan was to drift in space and live on the moon forever. But..." She paused to think about why she came back, her deal with Bill."I came back."

"Be back in an hour. And when you get back you have to tell me what you did." He stated coldly.

Mabel nodded and zoomed out the window.

Dipper looked at Mabel's old eyepatch he grabbed from the clearing when no one was looking.

Chapter 10:

We had a Deal

Mabel landed in the clearing, her old playground.

"Bill, we need to talk." She said.

Everything turned to black and white. Bill appeared from a portal.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. If it isn't shooting star. Or should I call you starry eye?" He teased.

"I'm not here for games. I lost control of my powers, what happened to me?" Mabel asked.

"Well, sometimes we dream demons go overboard and _whoopsaboodle!_ Chaos everywhere. Thats why we stay in our own dimension and the mindscape. So, a human with crazy puberty mood swings and demonic powers? Thats a danger to everyone and everything." Bill told her.

"a danger?" Mabel thought about it.

"Yep. Its very easy to kill a mortal. Thats why we gotta get you unstuck between dimensions quick, before you accidentally hurt someone like... your brother for instance. Say, you haven't forgotten about our deal have you?" He asked.

"No. No, of course not." Mabel said.

"Okay, time is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, you'll figure that out soon enough, byeeee!" He yelled.

Mabel woke up, startled. In the clearing.

 **Author's Note: Holy crap I've gone too long without writing an authors note. I know my last fanfic was about Mabel having magical abilities also, but I write what I headcanon. Anyway, heres a quick relationship diagnosis: Dipper is mad at Mabel for putting so much stress on him. But he also needs Mabel, its like a Dexter & Deb relationship. Mabel thinks that she needs Dipper, but its really Dipper who needs Mabel. Also Dipper is super overwhelmed by Mabel's abilities. So there ya go.**

Chapter 11:

Counting the Seconds

Dipper was in bed, he tried to sleep, but couldn't. So he decided to watch the clock.

One minute, fifteen seconds until Mabel would be back.

Unless she arrived early. Which she didn't. But she did arrive late.

At five o' clock A.M. Mabel snuck in through the window. Quietly crawling into bed.

"You're late." Dipper quickly stated.

Mabel was startled, "I thought you were sleeping! How long have you been up?"

"Since nine in the morning... yesterday." He said.

"You didn't sleep?" Mabel asked.

"No. You didn't either." Dipper replied coldly again.

"I haven't slept in weeks, bro. I've been faking it at night and knitting instead. I've been in a few trances that feel like sleep though." Mabel admitted.

"You promised me two things, one, you'd be back in an hour. And b, you would tell me what happened." He rubbed his eyes.

"Um, I don't think you said that right..."

Dipper gave her a glare.

Mabel thought for a moment. "Okay... well I umm-"

"No lies." He commanded. "I can tell."

"Fine. I went to go talk to Bill and-"

Dipper cut her off, "Bill? Bill Cipher? Are you serious?"

"I needed to talk to him about the incident I had last night. With me going crazy with power."

"What did he say? Whatever it was it couldn't have taken seven hours."

"Well... after we were done talking I decided to go to the moon and chill for a bit." She told him.

"The Moon? Mabel what the hell?" Dipper yelled.

"Hey, chill out bro, its fine. No astronauts or aliens saw me." Mabel tried to calm him.

Dipper rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, Mabel..." He trailed off before falling asleep.

"It'll all be over soon, broseph." She kissed him on the forehead.

Chapter 12:

Pancakes

Dipper woke up, it was nearly twelve o' clock in the afternoon.

He sleepily walked down the stairs. Mabel was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. There was a plate of Dipper's favorite, blueberry pancakes with bacon. Stan was probably scamming some poor tourists. Dipper was trying to walk as quietly as he could, feeling awkward. His sister said she was the same person, but was she really?

He made sure she couldn't see him spying on her as she did the dishes. He could tell she had the eyepatch on.

"Sorry about last night." Mabel said, seemingly to no one, focusing on the sponge and the plate. "I know you're hiding behind the doorway. I know you're afraid of me. Thats okay. I haven't given you a reason to not to." Mabel paused. "But I made your favorite, its on the table, but you know that already." She put the clean plate on the rack, slipped a piece of paper under the plate, and went out to the giftshop.

He entered the kitchen. He took the piece of paper out from under the plate. It read, in pink pen, _Its not poisoned. Love, Mabel._  
He picked up the fork and took a bite. It was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Chapter 13:

 _Rift Compromised_

"Night, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called to her uncle from the stairway.

"Night, sweetie!" He called back. She continued up the stairs. Swapping her sweater and skirt for her floppy disk nightshirt.

In their bedroom, Dipper rebuilt their golf course that Grenda had smashed a few weeks ago.

Mabel came in, keeping her eyepatch on. "Dipper? Whats this?" She asked.

"I thought we could play some minigolf." He passed her a club and set the glass eyeball on the first hole.

They decided not to keep track of scores. When Dipper almost got it into a hole, Mabel would use her powers to just tap it in. Her brother knew, and that was evidence to him that his sister was still in there.

Both twins climbed into their beds.

Dipper said to Mabel, before she fully got into the sheets, "You know, you can go do stuff if you want. You don't have to stay here doing nothing all night."

Mabel was suprised at his offer. "...no, I think I'm gonna stay here tonight."

They smiled at each other and Dipper at least, went to sleep.

An hour of knitting later, Mabel whispered, "Hey, are you awake?"

No reply.

It was about 3:30 in the morning.

She crawled out of bed and flew downstairs.

Dipper sat up, and quietly followed Mabel.

He watched as she entered the code to the vending machine. _What is she up to?_ He wondered.

She went through the door, eerily floating down the stairs, Dipper knew where she was going.

After she was out of sight he followed her path.

When he arrived on the third floor, Mabel was looking at a small globe in the wall containing some odd fluid, which gravity had no effect on.

"Mabel?" He asked, stepping out of the elevator.

She looked up and turned to face him. "Dipper, what are you doing here? Leave!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What is that? I trusted you!" He shouted with hurt expression.

Mabel created a pink glowy baseball bat and held it over her head. "I'm fixing myself!" She slammed the bat as hard as she could on the glass. It had no effect on the glass, but it sent a shock through Mabel, breaking the bat she created in half, causing it to disappear. Her eyepatch disintegrated. Mabel herself was sent back a few feet from the shock, landing on the ground. She groaned while she got up. Her bruises and cuts healed almost immediately.

A robotic voice came out of nowhere " _Demonic powers deflected. Rift uncompromised._ " It spoke.

"What? No!" Mabel yelled. She tried to pull the rift out of the wall herself.

Instead she was shocked, more violently this time. And knocked back again. She healed again, the robotic voice spoke, " _Demonic powers deflected. Rift uncompromised._ "

Mabel repeated this pattern again and again, forgetting her brother. Dipper was too conflicted by the love for his sister to do anything, until she grabbed ahold of the orb and didn't let go.

Her painful shriek was a fearsome one. But she refused to give up so easily. Some type of electricity ran through her body, burning patches of skin instantly and then healing itself. Luckily the portal room was soundproof. The robotic voice repeated over and over again, so quick it began to overlap.

Dipper couldn't take it anymore, he ignored the risks of being killed by the electricity and grabbed Mabel's arm, trying to pull her off. The shock that caused Mabel put her flying across the room multiple times before, had no effect on Dipper.

"Mabel, let go!" He shouted. Struggling to even move her.

"No!" She grunted.

"What do you want with the rift?"

"I'm not letting go until its out!"

Dipper only saw one way out of this, he had to take it out so Mabel wouldn't kill herself trying.

He grabbed the orb, pushing his sister by the chest, forcing her to let go. He pulled it out.

The robotic voice stopped repeating the same manta, and said, " _One hundred percent human DNA recognized. Rift released_." The metal clutches holding it into place let go. And Dipper stumbled back.

He set it down on the ground, quicky but gently. Then tending to his sister.

Chapter 14:

Broken Glass lying in the Grass

With the glass scattered around the ground, kneeling down on the floor, trying to pick Mabel up, cut Dipper pretty bad.

"Mabel? Please wake up. Please come back." He pleaded.

Unlike her brother, Mabel could heal herself instantly. She woke up in his arms.

"Oh jeez, are you okay?" He asked.

"...yeah." Mabel said, noticing the rift on the floor.

Dipper noticed her pupil fixed on the orb. They both lunged for it. Mabel pulled it to herself using her powers. Dipper cut himself more, landing on the shards of glass. She ran towards the elevator, Dipper got up and chased after her. They both struggled for possesion of the ball of glass. Mabel still held the rift when the doors opened. They both sprinted up the stairs, out of the Mystery Shack. The sun was starting to come up. Mabel started to fly, but Dipper tackled her. They landed in the grass. Mabel kept the rift just out of Dipper's reach.

"Stop! I'm trying to fix myself!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" He stopped reaching for the rift.

"If I break it then, no more starry eye. No more going power crazy. I'm dangerous, Dipper." She said.

Dipper stared at his sister blankly, trying to remember what the Journal said about rifts in dimentions. Using the opportunity, she turned over and smashed the orb containing the rift on a rock. The glass smashed, and a four pointed star shaped portal appeared in the sky.

"No!" He screamed.

Chapter 15:

*Exaggeration*

The nicely dressed triangle appeared through the portal. Followed by other demons, which he called his friends.

He floated down to Mabel.

"Well, well... looks like you pulled it off after all, for a while there I thought you weren't going to fufill our plan." Bill said. "Give shooting star a hand everybody! Without her wierdmaggedon wouldn't have been possible!" He told the other demons.

They all clapped and cheered.

"Oh, and lets not forget Pine Tree here." The triangle suddenly told them.

"...Plan?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"Dipper, I-" She saw her reflection in the glass, the space eye was still there, shining brighter than ever. She stood up to face Bill. "You said that if I released the rift then I would be back to normal! You lied to me!"

The triangle floated around her for a second. "It was more of an exaggeration."

"What else did you _exaggerate_ about?" Mabel shouted.

"I would love to stay and chat, shooting star. But I have a party to get started." The triangle and his friends floated off, raising an enormous black pyramid into the sky.

...

"Mabel! What did you do?!" Her brother shouted.

She stood silent, staring at the chaos that she caused.

"I said, what did you-"

Dipper was cut off by his uncle running out to the front lawn. "Kids! What's goin on out-"

The twins turned around, Mabel didn't have her eyepatch on.

"Huah!" He screamed. "Uh, honey, ya got some glitter or ink on your eye there,"

She felt around her eye, checking for her eyepatch. When she noticed it wasn't there she turned around and ran into the forest.

They both stood silent.

Chapter 16:

Join me

Mabel ran through the forest quickly, her ankles cut by twigs and sticks on the ground. But it would only hurt for a second. Wiping away tears with her sweater as she ran.

"Kid, whats goin' on?" Stan said to the sounds of people screaming in the background.

"Its complicated." Dipper simply stated, "Theres something _wrong_ with Mabel, and a bunch of demons took over the town..." A series of wierdness bubbles were coming their way. "We have to get inside!"

They ran into the shack, securing the windows. Many magical creatures and people came to the shack seeking shelter, they had no choice but to let them in.

Mabel was tucked into her sweater by a stream. If a tear tried to slide down her cheek she would use her magic to float them over the water, then drop them. _No more tears_ she told herself. Until Bill and some of his entourage approached her.

"Poor, poor, shooting star." He said.

"Ugh! You!" She went running towards him, attempting to punch him in the eye. But being thrwarted back.

"Now, now, shooting star. Lets not be so hasty. I've come to offer you a deal." He leaned on his cane.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I want to listen to anything you have to say?" Mabel said.

"I think you might be very interested. Heres the thing, you care very much about your Uncle and Pinetree right? Right. Well, since we're taking over the town and everything, they might be... oh I don't know, impaled, slaughtered, scorched, turned to stone, etc." He paused. "But if you join me, then they won't be harmed."

Mabel scoffed. "As if."

"...but if you don't join me, then well..." he created the silhouettes of Stan and Dipper, "I can't make any promises." The silhouettes burned in blue fire.

Stan was putting on his brass knuckles, getting ready to go outside.

Dipper noticed, "Stan, where are you going?"

"I'm goin' to go find your sister." He said.

"I should have been an only child." He said to himself.

" _What?_ " Stan asked, confused.

"I said, _I don't have a sister!_ " Dipper shouted.

A rush of Stan's past slapped him in the face. And it hurt. "Never say that." He told Dipper with a more than serious face, to the boy's suprise. "Whatever she did, she'll always be your sister no matter what. And whether you like it or not, you're always going to care about her. Trust me, I know." He opened the door.

Dipper adjusted his hat. "Stan, I'm coming with you."

Chapter 17:

Signal

"What do you say, shooting star?" He extended his textureless hand, "Save your family?"

Bill had a monopoly on Mabel and she knew it. This was his plan all along, but she figured that making an alliance with Bill was the only option she had.

She shook the hand. Blue flames engulfed their fists. Only a spark of pink was to be seen.

"Great!" Bill exclaimed. "Now that you're with us, I can't call you shooting star anymore now can I? I wonder what your new name should be... oh! I got it! Starry eyes!"

Mabel hated that name, it was like a bully's nickname for the kid he beats up. And she only had one eye that was actually "starry." But she didn't dare testify.

"Mabel!"

"Mabel!" Dipper and Stan yelled out in Different directions.

"Where could she be?" Stan asked. "I mean, how far could that kid go?"

"Pre-tty far." His nephew corrected him, but Stan had no idea how possibly far he meant.

In Bill's pyramid, it was like a highschool party. And Mabel was the wall flower.

Bill thought the rest of her appearance was a bit dull compared to the rest of his entourage, he assigned Pyronica to the case.

The pink demon changed the star on Mabel's sweater to all black, with an eye on it. The eye had a shooting star in the place of a pupil. She also changed her skirt to yellow, and gave her rainbow ombre eyeshadow with extreme eyeliner. And obviously the braces and headband had to go, and be replaced by multicolored highlights. Normally she would have loved the look, but based on the circumstances... she hated it. I guess all female demons looked somewhat prostotutey.

Unlike Bill, Pyronica has somewhat of a coincience. And she could tell Mabel was upset.

"Chin up, Star. You're in the big leagues now. Enjoy the party... looks like you're gonna be here for the long run." Pyronica sparked a gentle flame like one in a cigarette lighter. It was pink. "Demons of the same flame gotta stick together in the game. By the way, I think I saw a humanish looking demon around a few million years old by the time punch, if you're interested."

Mabel snapped an eyepatch over her eye.

"...you don't have to wear that you know." Pyronica told her.

"What? Why not?" Mabel asked, confused.

"Look around, you see anyone here thats hiding their differences?" Pyronica noticed a pretty intense game of _Spin the Person_ and walked off to join in.

Mabel removed the eyepatch and stomped on it, then burned it.

Mabel thought it was nice Pyronica did that for her, maybe all demons weren't evil? She did look around for that demon she told her about though, a couple million years old must have been the equivelent to a tween in demon age.

Dipper and Stan were going to head back to the shack, it was getting dark. Dipper had been up since sunrise, and leaving Soos in charge probably wasn't the best idea.

Before following Stan into the shack, Dipper turned around to look at Bill's black pyramid floating in the sky. He could hear faint rave music coming from it. He was about to turn around when Bill was finishing up a toast.

Mabel was chatting it up with a cute humanish looking demon boy at the shack table. Although he had horns, a third eye, and blue skin, he wasn't all that bad. Kinda shy, but polite. She told him her name was Star. Mabel's gone.

Bill clinked his class with a spoon, "I'd like to make a toast. To someone very important, ladies and gentlemen, and that creature with like ninety nine different heads,"

The creature yelled, "Eighty eight different heads!"

"Okay, okay, touchy subject." He adjusted his bowtie, "Wierdmaggedon wouldn't be possible without-"

Pyronica whispered to something to Bill, "...Without Star, give her a hand everybody!"

All the demons clapped, Pyronica winked at Mabel, she smiled back.

Bill caused Mabel's- or Star's new symbol to be formed out of blue light at the point of the pyramid outside, for _all to see_. Including Dipper.

 **Author's note: I'm just going to call her Mabel. But by the demons she is known as Star. So if I say: Star or Mabel, I'm talking about Mabel.**

Chapter 18:

Twin ESP

Dipper didn't know exactly what it was supposed to mean, but it was obvious that Mabel was in the pyramid.

"Grunkle Stan, look!" Dipper pointed to the pyramid. Stan poked his head out of the door. "The shooting star on Mabel's sweater! She's up there."

Wendy and Toby Determined appeared through the bushes.

"Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed running towards her.

"Dipper!" She yelled back.

In the shack, Wendy told Dipper she and her friends were in the Graveyard when it happened. And she was the only one who escaped. Also, she found Toby in a Mall. Stan was busy making himself "chief."

"...and thats pretty much my story. But... where's Mabel?" She asked.

"In Bill's pyramid." He answered.

"She was taken and turned to stone by those eyebats?"

"Not exactly, we had a fight and, she ran into the woods. Stan and I looked everywhere for her but no luck. There was a shooting star in an eye shape symbol on top of Bill's pyramid. She's in there. I know it."

"Whoa, dude is that twin ESP?" Wendy asked.

"No... but we have this thing where our allergys act up at the same time." Dipper sneezed, "Mabel needs us."

Mabel sneezed.

"Wow, so you must be a pretty big deal for _Bill Cipher_ to make a toast to you." The cute demon boy said. Mabel learned his name was Cain, but she could call him Tom because that was his middle name. He also said he has some "connections" to the underworld, whatever that meant.

"Meh, I guess." She shrugged.

"Seriously, Star, you're like a celebrity." He pulled out a phone, "Mind if I take a picture with you?" He joked.

Mabel playfully shoved him. "Haha, very funny. Enough about me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Ah, no. I'm an only child."

"Must be nice." Mabel replied.

"You?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I have a brother." She answered.

"Cool. Younger or older?"

"He's younger, but I'm older by five minutes."

"Nice, bragging rights." He joked.

"Hmm. Yeah..."

Chapter 19:

The Shacktron or The Mystery Machine?; Life and Death

After a pretty inspirational speech given to the united townsfolk and magical creatures from Dipper, everyone in the Mystery Shack was making plans to turn the Shack into a giant robot. Dipper was flipping through the journals trying to find something that could help them. Old man McGucket was making blueprints.

Dipper found a spell that would protect the shack against Bill's wierdness. The main ingredient was unicorn hair. Wendy, Stan, and Dipper made plans to go on a quest to find the hair. Candy and Grenda overheard them and insisted that they come along.

Walking through the woods,

Dipper was staring at one page in one of the journals, it was on the topic of Bill cipher. A page had a picture of a pinetree and a shooting star next to each other then below, some random symbols, then under neath it read,

 _A shining shooting star passes over a pine tree. While the pine is rooted in the ground, the star soars through the sky. Together they bring a beautiful peace into the world._

 _The ancient people of Gravity Falls, prophecised a secret way to defeat Bill, using a pine tree and a shooting star. I've gone out into the woods to try and witness a 'shooting star passing over a pinetree' but no luck, I've decided to plant extra pine trees around my cabin just in case._

"I wish Mabel was here, she would have loved meeting a unicorn." Candy said. It made Dipper sad, she would have loved it.

In the middle of the enchanted forest, Grenda sung some ancient chant. Which summoned the unicorn lair.

Once inside the lair, the unicorn known as Celestabellabethabelle refused to give them the hair. So Stan started a brawl between them and the Unicorns. They won.

Dipper glued all the hair and placed the moonstones, plus he sprinkled some mercury to seal it. Creating a wierdness shield. Got that squared away.

When finished, the shack had a T-Rex in Amber for one of its arms, along with other oddities for limbs. Along with a surplus of weapons.

A debate was held over what they should name it, they settled on the Shacktron because if they named it the mystery machine they would have had to deal with some copyright issues.

Mabel had been at that party for about a week straight. Her and Tom were "wallflower buddies" as she called them, because they just stayed near the snack table and played games and talked for the past week.

Bill clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "Well, everybody. We've had a great party so far. But now its time to take weirdmaggedon worldwide!"

"Worldwide?" Mabel whispered to herself as everyone, including Tom, raised their glasses and cheered.

All the Demons swarmed to the sky as Bill opened a window to the sky. Tom started to float off, but Mabel grabbed his sleeve before he could.

"Star?" He asked.

The demons in front hit the sky like flies to glass. A giant dome was surrounding Gravity Falls.

...

"Can anyone tell me why we can't leave this stupid hick town!" Bill was furious. Everyone mumbled as they felt their bruises.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself. Then he came up with an idea, "Tom! Your dad still run the underworld?"

Mabel turned her head to the boy next to her.

"Y-Yes, sir." He answered.

"Good. Get him on the holograph for me."

Tom fumbled around with a small box as he got it out of his pocket. And he opened it, and dialed in a series of symbols. _I guess its like a demonic phone._ Mabel thought.

A two dimensional diamond poped up. A demon with blood red skin and black horns gashing in- or out of his head. He was wearing a suit like Tom's and had a fiddle on a pedestal in the background next to his throne. Screams could be heard in the background.

"Hey Dad." Tom awkwardly said.

"What is it, Cain? I'm very busy." He sounded very tired with two fingers holding up his right temple.

"Oh, um. Bill Cipher wants to talk to you."

Tom's Dad sighed. "Put him on." He said bored.

Bill floated over and Tom handed him the holograph.

"Hey hey hey! Satan, my old friend. Still looking as immortal as ever, I see." The triangle attempted to flatter him.

"What do you want, Bill?" He asked very solemnly.

Bill adjusted his bowtie, "Well, I was wondering if I could call in a favor."

"Okay. What do you need." Satan adjusted his position and put a fist on his cheek and elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Stanford pines. He died thirty years ago. Floated into an interdimensional portal and died stuck inbetween dimensions. Sound familiar?" Bill asked.

"It does ring a bell."

"Well, I kinda... need him back." He asked nervously.

Satan sighed again. "You want me, to take a human from the pool of souls, and just give him to you?"

Bill shook his, I wouldn't call it a head, but the upper part of his body.

"Its gonna cost ya." The devil said, with a smug face.

"We can discuss that later."

"Alright." Satan snapped his fingers, with long black nails. He shook hands with Bill through the holographic window. Red flames dominated the handshake. He ended the call.

Ford's skeleton disappeared from the place in a peaceful meadow where his brother chose to bury him, and it reappeared floating in the middle of the pyramid.  
Muscle formed and wrapped around bones, skin then wrapped around that muscle. Hair grew, eyes were created, old clothes were put on.

Mabel watched in horror as she saw her uncle's twin be ressurected. When the atrocities were finished. He fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

His hair wasn't gray like Stanley's, it was a brown almost identical to Mabel's. And he had a red turtleneck, with a ripped dirty coat. Along with dark pants. Plus glasses.

He put his hand on his head and looked around. Bill floated down to him, violating his personal space.

"Welcome to the Apocolapse, Sixer!" He said.

 **Author's Note: Holy shit, this is getting alot more complicated than I initially intended.**

Chapter 20:

Uprising

"Wha- Where am I? Bill!" Ford asked.

A crowd of demons and monsters gathered around him, giving about ten feet of room in diameter. Mabel left Tom and forced herself to the front, watching him.

"This is my party, to celebrate our demensions combining. I have to tell ya, it happened sooner than I thought." Bill checked his nonexistant nails.

Everyone cheered except Mabel and Ford.

"See, I have this problem." Bill made a holographic diagram from his eye. "As it turns out, my wierdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. Theres something keeping me in."

Ford stood up, "Incredible. Gravity Falls natural law of wierdness magnetism. I studied this years ago."

"And did ya find a way to undo it?" Bill asked.

"Of course. Theres a simple equasion that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!" He answered.

"Listen, Ford. If you'd just tell me that equasion, finally your dimension would be free. I'll remake a fun world, a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies, no more restrictions, no more laws! You'd be one of us, all-powerful, greater than anything you've imagined. And all I need is your help."

Ford was angry, "You're insane if you think I'll help you."

Bill laughed along with the rest of the demons as he sat in his stone people throne. "I'm insane either way, brainiac. But have it your way, I'll just fish around and get that equasion directly out of your mind!" Bill was about to leave his body when a series of large explosions shook the pyramid.

Everyone gasped and looked around.

Mabel felt a hand tugging her out of the crowd and into a corner of the room. It was Tom.

"Tom? What are you-?" Mabel asked.

"I saw outside, the mortals are attacking with some kind of... house robot. We have to get out of here, its not safe."

"Wait, no. I have to stay." Mabel pulled away.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"I just. I have to, its really complicated and I'll explain later." Mabel said quickly. Another explosion was heard outside. And a T-Rex head broke through the main door, revealing the mystery shack.

Bill thought it was adorable they were trying to fight. He commanded his henchmaniacs to take them out. They transformed into giant red eyed versions of themselves and ran out the door, landing in front of the shacktron. Mabel watched as all the other demons fled back to their own dimensions. She noticed Tom stood where he was.

"Aren't you going home?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, so my Dad can try and prepare me for being ruler of the underworld someday? No thank you. Besides, this is where the action is." He hit his fist against the palm of his other hand. Clearly trying to show manliness to Mabel.

"Tom, you don't understand." She said,

They were both distracted by Bill putting Ford in shackles, wrists and ankles.

"Whats the equasion, Sixer?" He asked.

"I'll never tell you!" Ford yelled back.

Bill zapped him with lightning, causing him a great deal of pain and agony.

"How 'bout now?" He asked.

"N-Never." Ford barely managed to whisper out.

Bill zapped him again, with greater power this time.

Mabel could barely watch, she'd had enough.

Chapter 21:

Mabel vs. Demons Vs. Mortals

Soos had a mic held up to his mouth. "Uh, hey doods. Is this thing on? ...test." The microphone made a high pitched noise, the demons covered their ears. "Heh. Uh, I just wanted you monster doods to hand over Mabel or we'll have to like, fight n' junk." Soos noticed pacifire, the demon with a large binky in its stomach/mouth. "Heha, hey, you're a little cutie." He pointed.

Pacifire spoke, his eyes glowed. "I have butchered millions on countless moons."

Soos was taken back, "Whoa. I liked you better before you talked. Real, real bring down this guy."

"Attack!" Pyronica ordered.

"Okay everyone! Just like we planned!" Dipper said to everyone in the room. "3... 2... 1! Go!" The Shacktron went into fighting position.

"Bill!" Mabel screamed, coming out of hiding behind the pillar.

Tom whisper yelled, "Star, what are you doing?!"

The triangle turned from electricuting her uncle.

"Enough! If you don't stop, I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what, starry eyes? Hit me with your rainbow glitter- or maybe you'll stare at me with your eye. Yeah that'll freak me out." Bill teased.

Mabel broke inside. He hit her right in the weakspot. She would have hit him back, but as far as she knew, he didn't have a weakness.

Bill resumed torturing Ford. Mabel didn't know him, but he was part of her family.

"Raah!" Mabel blasted a ball of her pink fire at Bill, he turned around, and the fire hit him right in the eye.

"Ahh! My eye!" Bill screamed.

Ford was amazed. That demon he just saw attack Bill was extremely human looking, besides the crazy makeup. And her teeth were amazingly straight for a demon, considering they don't use braces. He studied her.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?!" He yelled at her.

"Um, Dipper. You might wanna come look at this..." Multibear said, stepping away from the telescope.

Dipper walked over and looked through. He saw Mabel, fists clenched tight, about to go up against Bill who was 10x her size.

"Oh boy. Operation save Mabel is a go!" Dipper yelled.

Stan, Wendy, Sheriff Blubs, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Pacifica, and Dipper were all in little tubes with parachutes on.

"We get in, rescue Mabel, get out, save the world. Piece of cake." Dipper stated.

"Just to be clear, if I die, I'm suing all of you." Pacifica rudely stated.

"Now!" Wendy yelled as she pushed a button that sent them all shooting up into the sky.

While Bill was distracted, Mabel undid Ford's chains.

"Who are you?" Ford asked.

"Uhhh, no time for that. We have to get out of here." Mabel nervously told him.

"Come on, Tom." Mabel said, leading Ford towards the exit.

Tom awkwardly followed her and Ford. Both of them were so confused.

Mabel held on to Ford's hand and lifted him up in the air, Tom used fire to fly on his own.

"Wait a minute, is that my cabin?" Ford looked at the mystery shack.

"Yeah." Mabel answered. "Its not safe there right now." It was a total brawl between the shacktron and Bill's henchmaniacs. She let Ford off on the ground. "Keep him safe, Tom." Mabel blasted off, leaving Tom with her uncle.

"So, uh. I'm Tom." He said awkwardly to Ford.

Some landed gracefully with their parachutes in Bill's pyramid. Others, not so much. They came in through a window in the upper part of the pyramid.

Dipper looked around for Mabel. He couldn't see her anywhere. He used Mabel's old grappling hook to go up to the stone people throne. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Ugh, how do I get them out of here?" He asked himself.

"I know!" A familiar voice called out from a little pit next to the throne.

"Gideon?" Dipper asked.

"Bill trapped me in here for crossing him a few months back, I've been here forever!" He yelled.

"Man, you've been in here for like a few days. Maybe a week, tops. How do I unfreeze them?" He asked.

"Pull out Mayor Tyler, he's the loadbearin' human. Pull him out and the whole thing goes down." Gideon instructed.

Dipper pulled out Tyler, and everyone that made up the throne went back to normal and landed in a big pile.

Everyone rejoiced with their loved ones. But they weren't out of the woods yet...

Mabel tugged on Pyronica's cape. She looked down.

"Oh! Star! Come to join the party?" Pyronica asked in a friendly tone.

"Pyronica, look around. Do you really think this is okay?" Mabel asked.

She looked around the flat, barren landscape that used to be a suny little town.

"I know you're a good person inside. People are suffering. And if you don't stop this, millions more will. Bill said that the dimenison he and you and all the rest of them came from was decaying, right? Do you want the same fate for this one?" She asked.

Pyronica thought, "Everyone stop! We surrender!"

The other demons looked around in confusion.

"Pyronica, what are you doing?" 8-Ball asked. They all stopped fighting against the shacktron.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean what will it get us? Only a few hundred years of fun? No thanks. And when we're done with it its on to the next dimension. Maybe we should do something for the greater good." Pyronica told them.

Murmurs were heard among them.

"No thank you." Keyhole answered.

"...and who wants to stop being ordered around by Bill all the time?" Pyronica asked as a last resort.

"Yeah!" A few of them yelled.

"I'm down for anything that will give me your approval!" Teeth said. They all shrank down to their normal sizes.

"Star, we can't help you fight against Bill, because we're stuck with him for eternity and we have absolutely no chance of beating him. When Bill came here, he channeled all of our powers into himself." Pyronica told her.

"Fair enough." Mabel said. "Girls of the same flame?" Mabel held her fist out.

"Always stick together in the game." Pyronica fist punched.

The demons flew away into hiding in the mountains.

Everyone in the Shacktron celebrated.

Mabel wiped off her crazy makeup, transformed her clothes back into her normal ones, and took out the multicolor highlights, but she left her headband off. She liked her new hairstyle. It was nice and loose having her hair not tucked behind her ear.

She started to float up to the shacktron, she almost forgot her eyepatch. She made one appear and she strapped it on. It had a sparkly shooting star on it to match her sweater.

Mabel floated near the shack. She was visible by a window. She figured they would figure out sooner or later, right? Her friends Candy and Grenda ran over at the sight of her.

"Whoa! Mabel's flying!" Grenda yelled in her unnaturally deep voice.

Mabel tried to come closer, but sometype of forcefield kept that from happening. It was like glass. But it only appeared when she touched it. It had all types of strange shapes and symbols, and it was surrounding the entire shack. She couldn't get in.

"Wheres Mabel?" Dipper asked, looking around the pyramid.

"Ah! Good as new!" Everyone heard Bill say, coming out of a door. Everyone gasped and screamed. "What!" He yelled, extremely angered seeing his throne destroyed.

"Pine Tree!" Bill yelled.

"Ahh!" Dipper yelled as Bill picked him up.

Chapter 22:

Surrender

"Dipper's been captured by Bill!" Multibear shouted.

Everyone panicked.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Bill's going to kill him I think!" The bear replied.

Mabel gasped. She flew as fast as she could into the pyramid. Going faster than she ever has, even faster than that night in she spent at the moon. You wouldn't be able to see her if you didn't focus enough. Her eyepatch flew off in the wind.

Dipper was struggling in Bill's giant hand.

"I should kill you!" Bill screamed. He was red and fiery. Literally.

Mabel came blasting through the door, screeching to a halt. The sound made everyones heads turn. Murmurs rippled around the room. Her hair was messy from the wind, but in a hot way.

"This is the last straw." Mabel yelled at Bill.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelped.

"Oh great." He rolled his eye. He put Dipper in a blue glowing cage he just recently created. Dipper put his hands on the bars. "Back for more, Starry Eyes?" Bill asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Thats not my name." She angerly replied.

"Okay, lets go, Starry Eye, I guess that name makes more sense doesn't it?" He teased. Bill became a horrifying monster. He grew multiple more limbs. A tongue and gnarly teeth came out between the middle of his pyramid body and the top. It was indescribable.

Stan must have caught on to what Dipper meant when he said that there was something wrong with Mabel. "Everyone get out of here!" He ordered. Everyone was running out of the pyramid. Including Stan, well someone had to keep the townspeople safe.

"What are you going to do, Starry Eye?" Bill asked, in a monstrous voice.

Bill's been underestimating Mabel the entire time. Mabel picked up a spray paint can that Robbie must have dropped. And squirted it right in Bill's eye.

"Take that!" Mabel yelled.

"You!" The triangle asked swinging his multiple fists around like mad. Mabel dodged all of them.

She knew she couldn't defeat Bill with spraypaint alone. Mabel hit him with all the firepower she had. It was barely any use. Bill slammed on fist on her right, and she turned to go the other way but he blocked her there too. She tried to fly out but a third fist landed on top of her. She heard her brother scream, "No!" And then all black.

She woke up in the same bouncy sunny funhouse land she always met Bill in when she met with him. Except Pyronica was there.

"You're gettin' your butt kicked out there, girl." Pyronica said, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I know. Am I dead?" Mabel asked.

"No, you just got knocked out, demons can't die outside of the mindscape. Time in the mindscape goes alot faster than out in the real world. But thats not why I'm here. I gotta tell you something. Every demon has some super scary powerful version of themselves. See?"

Pyronica transformed into a flaming hell beast with multiple legs and arms. A description isn't recomended for younger readers.

 **Author's Note: If you think Bill in animation isn't scary (because he isnt), try to imagine Monster Bill in real life. Have you imagined him? Yeah, he's freaking horrifying. Also, have you noticed, since the Episode: "Society of the Blind Eye" That the townspeople have been slightly smarter?**

"Huaahh!" Mabel screamed.

Pyronica transformed back into her normal self. "Yeah, so thats what Bill's doing right now. And thats why you don't have any effect on him."

"But how do I "transform?"" Mabel asked.

"Whoops, outta time, byeeee!" Pyronica yelled before Mabel woke up.

Mabel was in the ground, in a crater that was created by Bill's fist. He was raising it to strike again. Dipper watched. _If I'm going to die, its not going to be in front of Dipper._ She decided.

She rolled out of the way, and got up. She noticed Tom standing in the doorway

"Star!" He yelled.

"Tom?! Wheres Ford?" She yelled at him. Jumping out of the way of Bill's fist just in time.

"I left him with this guy that looks exactly like him but old. I took care of it! Also, he explained a bunch of junk to me about Bill." Tom yelled from the doorway.

"Okay, thats great, a little help?" She asked.

"Oh, right." Tom ran over and started shooting red fireballs at Bill.

"You're dead, kid!" Bill screamed.

"I'm already dead, Cipher!" Tom shot back and stuck his tongue out. Which made Bill even madder.

"Know what? I'll just take the easy way out." The triangle transformed back into his yellow form. He grabbed Dipper's cage, broke it, and took Dipper in his fist once again. "Surrender or he dies!"

Dipper tried to escape but it was no use.

"Mabel, don't!" Dipper screamed.

She didn't have a choice. "I surrender." Mabel fell on the ground to her knees. Bill held his hand out, she shook it. Blue flames dominated the handshake.

"Was... he talking to you..." Tom asked.

Mabel ignored him. Bill dropped Dipper on the ground near Mabel. Bill's hand was at least 20 feet. He landed on his arm, he would have landed on his back if it hadn't broken his fall.

Dipper moaned.

"Dipper!" Mabel tended to him. His arm was badly bruised. She sucked in air through her teeth. "Come on, lets get you out of here." Mabel took him over her shoulder.

"Oh, no no no..." Bill said. "You're staying here, Starry Eye. You surrendered, remember." He cackled.

"What? No!" He lifted Mabel up and put her in a cage. She couldn't escape. It was inescapable. Bill's deals always ended badly.

Tom took Dipper, he struggled to get to his sister. Tom knew if they stayed there, Bill would kill them both.

Chapter 23:

Monsters

Tom took Dipper down to the townsfolk and his family. Tom was booed by townsfolk. Dipper's broken arm was tended to by Ford. It was very awkward with Stan and Ford. Considering that Ford was recently a skeleton and he's thirty years younger than his twin. Tom explained how Ford was brought back to life. Then Dipper explained to everyone how what on earth happened to Mabel to make her a demon. Ford was the most facinated.

Dipper insisted that they go up there to save Mabel immediately. Everyone agreed it was too dangerous. Ford recomended a way to stop Bill. Using an ancient prophecy. Those who wanted to go, (Wendy, Soos, Stan, Ford, Gideon, etc.(Gideons trying to earn back Mabel's heart lol.)) decided to rest up and repair the shacktron.

"You can't do this!" Mabel yelled from inside her cage.

"Oh, yes I can, Starry Eyes. Do you see anyone trying to stop me?" Bill asked.

She gave up, she slid down on the wall of the cage, her hair spreading out across her.

Ford asked Dipper details about Mabel's transformation into being part demon, in the camp near the Mystery Shack, where it was being repaired.

"...and how deep into the portal was she in when you pressed the button?" he asked, pen and paper in hand.

"Um, about half." Dipper answered.

"Facinating." Ford replied, taking notes.

"Man, I can't believe you're my uncle. Thats crazy, you're like what, late thirties?" The boy asked.

"thirty-eight." His uncle replied.

"Huh. So why aren't you like, Stan's age?" Dipper asked.

"When you die, you stop aging and start decomposing. Simple laws of nature." He replied.

"Hm." He thought. How wierd was it that two twins were totally different ages?

"Hah! I got it. The laws and principals of demonization! ...not totally completed yet, but I have the basics." Ford exclaimed.

"Really?" Dipper asked.

Ford was very enthusiastic about his notes. He showed Dipper the notepad. "When _half_ of Mabel went through the portal, she was halfway inbetween dimensions. Theres us, and theres Bill's dimension." Ford showed his nephew the diagram. He turned the page to reveal another, "In Bill's dimension, everyone has abilities to warp molecules and particles, into whatever they desire. Very god-like beings reside there." Ford flipped the page again. When you shut off the portal, Mabel took on the properties of Bill's dimension. Hence giving her demonic powers."

Dipper rubbed his hands together. "So what exactly does that mean?"

"Mabel is constantly in two dimensions at once." He answered.

"So... is there any way to... undo it?"

"No, I don't think so. Every atom, every cell, everything that makes up Mabel's body permanently altered. But there are very many variables that can change her physical properties." Ford replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, the rift being unleashed is one thing. Since there is now a path between both dimensions, she should be more powerful than anything on earth, including Bill...oh! Thats it! I know how we can defeat Bill!" Ford yelled.

Dipper stood up, "How?"

"Mabel! Mabel is the key!" He paced back and forth. "She may not know it, but she can literally do anything to the fabric of reality, space!" Ford started to write on a new page in his notepad. "With that kind of unlimited power, stars could be born, aged, then imploded within milliseconds! And all at her _will_. Not even the power of one of Bill's deals can stop her."

Dipper was overwhelmed by the information he was given.

"Bill is smart, Dipper. And I'll bet he already knows all this. I don't know exactly what he's planning but it could mean the end of the universe." Ford explained. "You were right, we do need to get up there immediately! But how..."

"Tom!" Dipper ran over to him. "Can you get me and Ford up to Bill's pyramid to rescue Mabel?"

"Anything for Star, I mean Mabel." He answered.

"Great."

They left in silence, but not without notice.

Tom was struggling to pull the weight of Dipper and Ford.

When they finally arrived at the entrance to Bill's pyramid, Tom dropped from exhauston. Bill playing the piano upstairs could be heard. Mabel was tucked into her sweater in a little cage.

"Psst, Mabel." Dipper whispered.

She looked up. "Dipper, what are you doing here?" Mabel put her hands on the bars. "With Tom and Stanford?"

"We're here to help you break out of that cage." He answered.

"Don't you mean break me out? And don't even bother, Dipper. You need to get out of here before Bill comes back." She answered.

"No, Mabel, you can break out of there if you really try." He smiled at her.

"Hmmph!" Mabel exhaled, she was very tense, her fists were clinched tight.

"Mabel you can do it!" Dipper tried to motivate her.

"No I can't." She sighed.

"But-"

Dipper was interuppted by Bill, "Again? Seriously, this is getting annoying and repetitive." Bill picked them all up. "And Cain, I expected more from you."

"Mabel please!" Tom yelled.

"I already told you, I can't do whatever you want me to do!" She said.

"Yes you can!" Dipper shouted back.

"Well since I don't need- or want you guys anymore I guess I can kill you." Bill said. "Except for you Cain, you can't die so I guess I'll just lock you in a cage." Bill threw Tom in Mabel's same cage.

She helped him up.

"Mabel, you have to try or we're all gonna die!" Ford shouted.

The six fingered hand and the pinetree on Dipper's hat flashed in Bill's eye. He was about to snap his fingers. Mabel yelled, "No!" A loud boom sent a flash in all directions. Knocking Bill over, therefore releasing Ford and Dipper.

"Ugh! This is the last straw, you freak!" Bill shouted at Mabel. He sent a massive fireball at Dipper.

For Mabel, time almost froze. Tom stood next to her in the crammed cage, eyes wide. Ford was unconcious on the floor, a fireball that was meant for Dipper stayed in one spot. Dipper was cowering before it. Bill's arm was still in a throwing position. She looked around. "What the hec?"

Mabel stared at the blue ball of fire, slowly making its way toward her defenseless brother. He looked more helpless than ever. Something inside snapped. The last time she embraced her inner demon, she scared the hell out of Dipper in their bedroom. She promised never to that again. But now, she needed to.

She banged her fist against the cage, it started to crack. The fireball was inching toward her brother. The blue bars cracked, but only slightly. She punched it and kicked it, by the time she broke all the way through it would be too late.

The girl took a deep breath. "Okay. For Dipper. Embrace the demon."

She grew small red horns on the upper part of her head, about where Toms were. And hearts formed on her cheeks. Large pink wings sprouted out of her back. Which were kinda pointless because she could fly already. A rainbow dress was formed on her a shooting star was on the front, it ended at the knees. Her skin glittered. Her hair had neon highlights.

Her form was not of fury and chaos, like Bill. Instead love and awesomeness.

Time resumed to its normal speed. Quickly, Mabel broke through the cage, fast enough to shield Dipper from the fireball with herself.

"WHAT?" Bill screamed. Looking back and forth at Mabel and the broken cage. Dipper couldn't believe his eyes, neither could Tom. Ford was still unconcious.

"Suck it Bill!" Mabel yelled at him. "I'll fight for eternity if I half to- so you might as well give up now." She said, quite confident.

He tried swatting at her. But she buzzed above it, because she has wings now. And whenever she flys she uses her unnessicary wings.

After like 2 minutes of Mabel just dodging Bill's giant monster hands. She tried growing into a giant version of herself to even the odds, suprisingly it worked.

Tom walked over to Dipper to watch the fight together.

"This is like, the 50 feet woman vs. Godzilla kinda." Tom said.

"Yeah, but wasn't godzilla like 150 feet or something?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Either way its a pretty good fight." Tom responded to Mabel ducking Bill's fist then yanking his bowtie.

"Woo! Go Mabel!" Her brother cheered.

45 minutes later...

Mabel finally managed to rip Bill's eyeball out. Then she kicked him over. For like the third time.

Ford finally woke up. "Ugh, whats going on?" He asked messaging his head.

"Bill and Mabel have been going at it for a while." Tom answered.

"I'm starting to think they're going to literally fight for eternity." Dipper said.

Ford looked at Dipper's hat, and then to the symbol on Mabel's chest. A pinetree and a shooting star. "Dipper, I was wrong!"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Mabel isn't the only key, you are too! Its possible she can beat Bill, but she needs the right incentive to really try." Ford said.

"Isn't that trying?" Dipper threw his arms at the fight.

"Yeah, it is, but you told me you read my journals, do you remember the page about the pinetree and the shooting star?" He asked.

Dipper looked at his hat and the symbol on Mabel's chest.

"For whatever reason, you need to work together to defeat him." Ford put his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper nodded, he ran off to fight with Mabel. Nothing less than a suicide mission it seemed.

Chapter 24:

The Shooting Star and The Pine Tree

"Hey, Bill!" Dipper yelled as he waved his arms around. Which distracted Bill long enough so Mabel could get a punch in on him.

While Bill was disoriented Mabel asked, "Dipper what the hey hey are you doing?"

"We have to fight together to defeat Bill I guess, its this whole prophecy thing!"

"What thats crazy!" She yelled.

"Just trust me!" Dipper shouted. He started kicking Bill's leg. It had no effect.

Bill simply picked him up. His intention was clearly to kill him.

"No!" Mabel yelled.

It was nearly sunrise.

Tom took a box out of his pocket and called someone.

Suddenly, giant flames burst in the room, Bill dropped Dipper. Whom Mabel caught, unlike last time.

It was Tom's dad. He was alot bigger in person.

Mabel held Dipper in her hands like he was a delicate butterfly.

"Time to pay your debt, Bill." He slyly said.

"What?!" He yelled.

"You wanted a life back, so you have to pay one." The devil simply stated.

Dipper looked outside by gently separating Mabel's fingers.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Bill shouted. "Uh, uh, take this one!" He shoved Mabel in front of him.

"That isn't your life to give. You only have one coin in your bank, Bill."

"No! No!"

"Don't you know, never make a deal with the Devil!" Satan shouted. He snapped his fingers and Bill seemingly evaporated.

The Devil left, leaving everyones mouths except Tom' s wide open.

"Nice seeing you too, Dad." He scarcastically stated.

Chapter 25:

Eyepatch 2; The Sequel

Bill was now dead. That meant that the portal could close, there was no deal keeping it open. The dome surrounding the town exploded. The town was renewed. It was like no one ever touched it. The pyramid fell apart. Leaving Dipper, Mabel, Ford, and Tom all unhurt on the ground. The portal started sucking up all the monsters that invaded the town, including Bill's old henchmaniacs that took refuge in the mountains. Mabel's rad outfit disappeared as well.

Tom started to be sucked into the portal in the sky,

"Mabel, I have to go, I'll be back later when the sky doesn't have a hole in it, bye!" He snapped his fingers and he flamed up, probably transporting him to the underworld.

Then, Mabel felt a strong force pulling her up.

"Wha, whats happening?!" She managed to hold on to a nearby bush. Ford and Dipper noticed and grabbed her arms trying their best to keep her down.

"The portal recognizes Mabel as a demon, it thinks she belongs to the other dimension, not our own." Ford stated.

"So shes going to get sucked into that thing?" Dipper asked, with extreme worry.

"No, I made a device that will cancel out the portal's effect on Mabel." He pulled a metal eyepatch out of his pocket. It had very flashy lights. He snapped it around Mabel's head. The red beeping light turned to green in a second.

The portal instantly stopped trying to suck Mabel in and closed up.

"So, how long do I have to wear this thing?" She asked.

"Oh, about until the area stabililizes, I'd say about 48 hours." Ford answered.

"Thanks for attempting to save me, guys. And then actually saving me." Mabel hugged both of them.

Chapter 26:

Epilouge

Everything in Gravity Falls resumed to normal, or at least as normal as it could be. Except for Mabel and Dipper having a younger twin of Stan in the house. Things were awkward with Stanley and Stanford, but they had half the summer left to figure that out.

Tom even visited Mabel sometimes, but she didn't tell anyone for a while until everyone was over the trauma of Wierdmaggedon. Stan was particularly skeptical of his Niece's boyfriend. Then he met Tom's dad on the holograph, and he decided they had alot in common. And laid off Tom.

Stanford spent his spare time making a holographic projector to create a hologram over Mabel's space eye for when they went home at the end of the summer. She would stick lower eyelid, and remove it when she went to sleep at night. Completely painless.

Mabel and Dipper also eventually patched things up. Everyone was fully used to Mabel's eye. They told tourists it was "really good special effects."

 **Author's note: Finally got this headcanon out. Btw, if anyone caught the Star Vs. The forces of Evil references good job. I don't ship Tom & Star but I thought it would be a good easter egg. **

**Mystery Twins for Life**


End file.
